


Your Eyes on Me [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glasses, M/M, Sarcasm, Spanish Translation, Traducción, glasses!kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles odia sus nuevas gafas. Derek no se siente de la misma manera.





	Your Eyes on Me [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Eyes on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595102) by [slipintothewater (secondstar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/slipintothewater). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.
> 
> Aprovecho y también hago mención especial a stihal porque sin su sugerencia de que preguntará también por tumblr a los autores o mirara en su perfil, he conseguido unos cuantos nuevos permisos para traducir ^^

Stiles pestañeo repetidamente, mirándose en el espejo.

—Las odio —murmuró, frotando sus ojos bajo su nuevo par de gafas.

—Bueno, solo tienes que acostumbrarte a ellas —admitió el Sheriff mientras pagaba por ellas. Stiles suspiró, claramente en contra de las gafas —Quizás si intentaras un poco más ponerte las lentillas.

—No, ni en coña ¿Meterme cosas en mi ojo? No gracias. No lo quiero en absoluto ¿Me has visto intentarlo?.

—Lo hice —el sheriff se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Desternillante —Stiles frunció el ceño cabreado. No era su culpa que las lentillas parecieran fuego del infierno cuando entraban en contacto con sus ojos. Preferiría utilizar algo que fuera fácil de poner y que no significara pelearse con sus ojos cada vez que quisiera conducir su Jeep, porque ahora, aparentemente, necesitaba utilizarlas para conducir. Mandó a la mierda toda esa conspiración.

—Ja ja, papá —Se mofó Stiles, ajustando sus gafas a la cara. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en romper su primer par de gafas mientras era perseguido por alfas, no sonaba como un buen plan. Le dio a ese par una semana, como mucho. Stiles vio el móvil encenderse en su bolsillo, avisándole de que tenía un sms. Lo sacó, viendo que era de Derek.

—¿Qué? —Le dijo a nadie en particular. El sms decía “ _reunión de la manada, ¿Dónde estás?" —_ Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó su padre, levantándole una ceja —No me digas...

—Me tengo que ir —Dijo Stiles. Se paró en seco cuando su padre lo miró.

—Oh no, no tienes ¿Tú y yo? Nosotros vamos a cenar. Scott puede esperar —Stiles hizo una mueca, pensando en mencionar que el sms no era, de hecho, de Scott, sino de Derek. Eso no sería lo mejor, así que Stiles puso morritos, guardando ese cotilleo para él. Le mandó a Derek una respuesta rápida de " _no puedo_ " y lo dejo quedar.

No terminó y llegó a casa hasta que ya estaba bastante oscuro, con su padre de camino a su turno de noche. Stiles tenía una enorme pila de deberes, que eran culpa suya por dejarlo todo para el último minuto, pero tenía horas hasta el momento en el que normalmente se le pasaba por la cabeza acurrucarse en cama.

Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir el libro y encender el ordenador cuando escucho abrirse la ventana de su habitación.

—Scott, en serio que no puedo —Stiles se giró para ver que no era su mejor amigo el que se estaba colando en su habitación, sino Derek.

—Oh —Derek lo estaba mirando de forma extraña, con una ceja alzada. Stiles lo hizo de nuevo, agitando sus brazos alrededor —¿Qué?

—Llevas gafas —Señaló Derek. Stiles se había olvidado por unos segundos y movió una mano hacia su cara para sentirlas.

—Oh, sí. Llevo gafas ahora. Lo que explica porqué he estado bizqueando últimamente.

—Tu, uh, gafas.

—Haces buenas oraciones —Se burló Stiles mientras se daba la vuelta para abrir el documento de word y empezar a escribir lo que fuera que tenía que hacer para Inglés.

—No estuviste en la reunión de la manada —Afirmó Derek. Stiles podía decir porqué la voz de Derek cambio mientras iba de camino a su cama, como hacía siempre que escalaba hasta su ventana, lo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más frecuente, en los últimos tiempos.

—Si, mi padre me llevo a cenar —Dijo Stiles bruscamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras leía sus deberes —Estaba rico. Patatas fritas y hamburguesa, lo habitual.

—Stiles —Pinchó Derek, requiriendo la completa atención de Stiles. Stiles oscilaba en su silla, mirando a Derek. La respiración se le quedó atascada en la garganta por la manera en la que Derek le estaba mirando.

—¿Derek...? —murmuró Stiles, alargando el nombre de Derek, alzando su voz al final a modo de pregunta. En segundos Derek estaba a centímetros de él, con sus manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla de Stiles —Que tal, colega —se rió Stiles, dando palmaditas en la cabeza de Derek —¿Qué haces?

—Quiero tocarte —le informó Derek. Su voz le capturó justo antes de la palabra " _tocarte_ ". La polla de Stiles prácticamente volvió a la vida en sus pantalones vaqueros ante la idea. Stiles tragó saliva.

—Lo siento, repite esa frase —dijo Stiles sin expresión, alejando sus manos de donde antes estaban dando palmaditas juguetonamente. No esperaba que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Derek.

—Yo.quiero.tocarte —Reiteró Derek, lentamente, con los dientes apretados como si fuera doloroso decirlo.

—Oh, vale. Eso está mucho más claro y tiene más sentido la segunda vez.

—Stiles.

—Si claro, dandi, no lo veo.. —Los labios de Derek estaban en los suyos, sus manos enmarcaban la cara de Stiles, y sus pulgares estaban contra el marco de las gafas. Stiles tenía los ojos completamente abiertos hasta que se dio cuenta que los de Derek estaban cerrado. Derek estaba arrodillado delante de él, entre sus piernas extendidas, y la lengua Derek estaba incitando a sus labios para que se abrieran. Stiles se relajó en el beso, cerrando sus ojos y separando sus labios lo suficiente para que Derek pudiera entrar. Era fácil, lo que causó que dejara salir un gemido involuntario, enviando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Stiles jadeó cuando Derek terminó de besarlo. Derek mantenía una mano en el muslo de Stiles, con la palma abierta —¡Ostia! —Derek dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, que escondía detrás una risa. Stiles sonrió, relamiéndose los labios distraídamente.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Stiles, sin saber qué hacer con las manos, así que apresó el apoyabrazos fuertemente. Las fosas nasales de Derek se dilataron ligeramente, con lo que, guau, la cara de Stiles estaba realmente cerca de la de Derek. Muy cerca. Tan cerca que Stiles sentía la respiración de Derek en su piel, mientras se inclinaba de nuevo, capturando sus labios otra vez.

—Me lo estaba guardando —admitió Derek.

—¿Y decides que, la noche en la que tengo que escribir un ensayo y en la que no aparezco por reunión de la manada, será la noche en la que escalas a mi habitación para seducirme? —preguntó Stiles, respirando rápidamente y de forma poco profunda. Derek sonrió adrede —Son las gafas ¿verdad?

—Puede que me gustes, o que me gustes con gafas —Stiles sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Odiaba las gafas y no las quería.

—Parezco estúpido con ellas.

—No estoy de acuerdo —Argumentó Derek, presionado con un dedo las gafas de Stiles contra su cara. La boca de Stiles tembló, así como el creciente bulto de sus pantalones. Derek miró hacia abajo, como si lo supiera. Stiles se movía nerviosamente en su silla.

—Ah, bueno, uh...

—¿Puedo tocarte? —Preguntó Derek otra vez. Stiles se resistió, con su boca abierta como si asintiera. Observó a Derek sentado sobre sus talones, mientras su mano ascendía por su muslo, frotándose contra él, y sus dedos se agarraban a través de la tela de sus vaqueros. Stiles dio un chillido, completamente inesperado. Apretó una mano contra su boca mientras abría las piernas de forma instintiva. Derek, con la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha, se inclinó y arañó con sus dientes a través de los vaqueros mientras deslizó una mano por debajo de la camisa de Stiles. Stiles enganchó una pierna alrededor de la espalda de Derek mientras daba un gemido extraño. Su poya prácticamente palpitaba en sus vaqueros ante el contacto de Derek. Derek alzó su cabeza, y su mano remplazaba a su boca mientras miraba a los ojos a Stiles —Voy a chupártela.

—Mierda...sí ...está bien —tartamudeó Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Derek prácticamente arrancó los vaqueros de Stiles, estirando y tirando hacia abajo por los muslos de Stiles lo suficiente para que ya no estuviera restringido. Stiles estaba a medio camino de la silla, pero se recuperó rápidamente, tirando del reposabrazos, mientras sus dedos se agarraban con fuerza, dejándole los nudillos blancos. Cuando Derek envolvió con su mano la erección de Stiles, los músculos de su estómago convulsionaron involuntariamente. Stiles se rió nerviosamente, porque la mano de Derek estaba, acariciándolo y deslizándose básicamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Derek se deslizaba por la longitud de Stiles, mientras giraba la muñeca, cambiando de ángulo. Stiles reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo de la silla, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Saltó en la silla cuando sintió la boca de Derek en la punta de su polla, y la lengua jugueteando con su cabeza. Tenía la boca abierta y respirando con dificultad. Stiles gimió cuando Derek lo tomó en su boca, y con su mano libre agarró el pelo de Derek mientras este movía la cabeza de arriba y hacia abajo, deslizando su lengua a lo largo de la longitud de Stiles.

Stiles levantó sus caderas, forzando a Derek más abajo en su garganta y ahogando un sollozo al sentir su polla golpeando la parte trasera de la garganta de Derek. Su estómago se contraía mientras sucedía una y otra vez. El sonido de la boca de Derek llenó la habitación mientras chupaba y lamía a Stiles. Stiles se vino en la garganta de Derek rápidamente, más rápido de lo que a Stiles le hubiera gustado, teniendo en cuenta que era su primera mamada.

Stiles todavía tenía sujeto el pelo de Derek, cuando Derek se levantó, con sus manos en las piernas de Stiles. Stiles dejó caer sus manos nada más darse cuenta de que Derek se estaba incorporando para besarlo otra vez. Stiles pudo saborearse en los labios de Derek. Stiles gimió, sus dedos volvieron a donde habían estado momentos antes y sus piernas se engancharon alrededor de Derek mientras el empujaba contra él.

—¿Así? —Preguntó Derek. Stiles asintió mientras se reía un poco.

—¿Mamada sorpresa? ¿Qué no me iba a gustar de esto? Quiero decir, ¡maldita sea! ¡Podrías haberme dicho que colarse por mi ventana dos veces a la semana nos iba a llevar a las mamadas!

—No… —dijo Derek, con su boca en el cuello de Stiles, mientras sus dientes le arañaban la piel —Las gafas me llevaron al límite.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —respondió Stiles, mientras su mano instintivamente ajustaba sus gafas. Derek asintió —Bueno ¡a la mierda! —Derek se rió y lo besó de nuevo. Stiles ahora estaba realmente contento de tener que utilizar gafas.

FIN


End file.
